Tf2 AU
by scatmanking
Summary: This story was made by my friend who's very sick right now
**This is my first tf2 story so please don't hate also I have no idea what the ladies real name is so I just go by membery also I never played the game before but wise to**

It was a normal day for the red team they had just finish their mission to save the day. "Haha I knew we could do with easy way!" Heavy said "yea well I did most of the work!" Scout said "bha and what have you do?" Spy said in a sarcastic way "hey I stop the bomb and saved Pauling here!" Scout pointed his thumb at her "and he also did most of the work with the last ten missions as well." Pauling said "hey we did as much work as you!" Soldier said as him and Demoman sat down to play poker "no you didn't I say you all have to say thank you to me!" Scout yelled as he got up "and if we don't what will you do quite? ha" Spy said "yea are you going to quite if we don't say thank you cowboy?" Engineer said as he grabbed his gautir "yphmhmhhmmh." Pyro said "you know what I well!" Scout was really angry that non of his team will thank him "well ye aren't getting it from us buko!" Demoman said "then fine I quite!" Scout huffed to his room to pack his stuff. in his room Scout was packing his stuff "hey scout are you alright?" Pauling asked him "no I'm not they just don't respect me and I had it as well as this war between us and blue team so I'm going Arkansas because there's no way in hell I'm going back to New York." "well if you're going then so am I." "no babe you don't have to do this." "no I'm doing this because I'll miss you to much!" then she gave scout a hug "heh thank you." he said then they packed all their stuff and headed out "heh see you in three weeks." Spy said "yea not happening buddy but if you ever feel sorry then go to Arkansas to a puligies to me." Then Scout and Pauling walked out forever. It's been a few years since Scout walked out and the red team seems depressed "men we are in no condition to do anything in our mood so someone tell me why we all feel this way." Soldier said "it's because we all miss Scout." Medic said "I baet Spy is happy." Engineer said "to you surprise I'm not." Spy said as he looked down to his hands to look at one of Scout's hats that he took "we all know what we need to do." Heavy said as he got up "yes we do let's get our scout back!" Soldier yelled and they whent off to talk to Scout. When they finally got to Scout's houes they all took a deep breath and raigned the doorbell "coming!" A voice said and the door opened "hello may I...oh it's you guys." Scout said in a mean way "Scout we're sorry for the way we treated you so please come back with us." Soldier said "sorry guys but I can't." Scout said "and why not?!" Spy asked then Scout looked at them "do you have any weapons?" he asked "no we came unarmed." Medic said then Scout let them in his houes "I'll show you why HEY DAWN PLEASE COME HERE!" Scout yelled then a little girl came running "yes daddy?" she asked as her father picked her up then she saw the red team and hid in his arms "she's why I can't come back." Scout said. The whole red team was shock to see that Scout has a kid "Scout you have a daughter?!" They all said "daddy who are the strange people." Dawn asked "sweetheart this are daddy's old friends , guys this is Dawn and Dawn this is Spy, Pyro,Heavy,Medic,Demoman,Engineer, and finally Sniper." Scout said then heavy gave the small girl a wave and she returned it "so guys would you like some coffee?" he asked them then they whent to the kitchen "hey honey who was at the door?" Polleny asked then she saw the old gane "oh boys long time no see" she said "miss Pauling." Spy said "no it's Mrs cathway now." she said "oh yea that's right in order for Scout to have a kid he needs a wife." Medic said. about a few minutes later the phone rang "hello?" Scout asked "yea that's OK yea we under stand thanks for telling hope you get beater." then after he hanged up he gave his wife a 'we don't have a babysitter' look "hey guys if you're really sorry to us then why not do us a faver and for the next tree weeks watch Dawn and our house" Scout said then they talked to each other then agreed "alright now Dawn I want you to listen to them but not too much k?" Scout asked then Dawn gave him a hug "OK daddy I well." then Scout and Pauling whent to there secret meeting. Just a few minutes later Dawn was in the living room watching TV "so what are we watching?" Sniper asked "I'm watching Blues clues." She said "heh this should be a piece of cake!" Soldier said as he sat down "maybe for you me and Spy can't drink or smoke for three weeks!" Demoman said "well at liset we don't have to worry about an missions for three weeks." Heavy said as he took a bite of his sandwich "hey what did you guys and my dad do?" Dawn asked "they all know that they can't say the truth to her " well sweetheart we used to go out and save the world." Sniper said as he rubbed her hair she giggled at this "so you guys and my daddy are super heroes?" "Well no we're not but we are heroes." Heavy said. later that night Spy was carrying Dawn to her room with Soldier when they got in they thought it would be girly but it was not. yes there was some dolls and play sets on the floor but she had a baseball style room "heh I think she's a tomboy." Spy said as he tucked Dawn in "heh yea your right...I hope after this Scout will comeback." Soldier said "sigh look I wise foer that too but he has a daughter now so there's a big past ability that he won't." Spy said as he closed the door. The next day pyro was making pancakes "are we sure it's a good idea to let Pyro cook?" Sniper asked "hey even thou he likes to burn stuff he's really good and safe with cooking." Medic said then they heard a yawn "oh good morning Dawn breakfast is ready." Sniper said. Meanwhile in the Manco company where the owner of it was with the owners of the red and blue teams and their brother who has robots "good to see that all you came." Said a voice "yes we did but why are they here?!" the red team owner asked as he pointed at jhis brothers "because you all soled your ownership to the red and blue teams as well as our robotic dubbals." then the main char turned to show that red Scout was talking "isn't that right blue spy and robot heavy?" then the blue spy and robo heavy appeared "yes sir that's right." Blue spy said "and now what, are you going to send us to retirement?" Gray asked "hmm no but I'll do this instead, OH HONEY, HEY BRO!" then Pauling and blue scout walked in with two guns and pointed at them "ready when you are." Pauling said "same here big bro." blue scout added "then let's end this for good." Scout said then him,his wife, and his brother shot at them. after that the tree brothers were dead "so what about me?" Mancan the old owner of asked "you'll keep an eye for me." Scout said then walked off. "So am I allowed to see my niece now?" Blue scout asked "yea you can I just hope she's alright." Scout said. back at the houes heavy was warring a unicorn hat wail sniper and spy wore tottos "tell me aging why are we doing." Spy asked he was not happy and he was the only one "why are you so cruchy spy? This is fun I love to put a smile on little girl." Heavy said then they heard the door opened "we're home!" Scout said "wow that was fast." Sniper said "yea it didn't took us as long as we thought anyway guys now I'm your new boss and as well for the blue team." Scout said as his brother picked Dawn up "hey Dawn." he said "hi uncle Carl." She said "so no more fights then what do we do now?" Heavy asked "oh oh move next to use!" Dawn said "hmm well that's sounds good to me." Sniper said. Then they all lived happy in the end

 **So yea this story was made for a friend who's really sick right now so please if you don't like this then remember that my friend mad this not me I just typed it for him**


End file.
